


From Days Of Old

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Frontier
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: It's been a long, long time since Dukemon met a Legendary Warrior.





	

**Title:** From Days of Old  
 **Characters:** Dukemon  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapter Count:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, A94, write a fic with paragraphs no more than three fullstops; Digimon Flash Bingo, #759, Dukemon  
 **Summary:** It's been a long, long time since Dukemon met a Legendary Warrior.

* * *

_A Legendary Warrior. I didn’t think I’d ever see one of them again._ Dukemon closed the door to his armory and stared thoughtfully out the window as his visitor vanished into the throngs of people out there. 

These were his normal shopkeeping hours, so while what he really wanted to do was go pound out his thoughts on his anvil, he instead settled back behind the counter and considered what had just happened. 

She hadn’t said that she was a Legendary Warrior, but Dukemon knew all of them, and he could still feel the presence of the Spirit of the Wind in that girl. Who would’ve thought they’d choose human hosts? He hadn’t. 

He didn’t know if anyone else had, either. Ever since the days when the ten of those battled against Lucemon and awarded rulership of the Digital World to the Three Angels, there had been stories about the Warriors and their potential return. No one really wanted them to come back, because it would mean that some threat on the level of the God-Emperor would rise again. 

Dukemon recalled those days of the war against Lucemon vividly. Royal Knight fought Royal Knight in those times. Dukemon himself retained his loyalty to the higher order, to the peace and preservation of the Digital World. 

Not all of his comrades had, and he didn’t know now where they all were. Some fell in combat. Some knelt to Lucemon. 

But he did know where one or two were. It had been so long since they’d ever crossed paths with one another that he truly couldn’t be certain if they remained where he remembered them. 

_Perhaps I should try to find them._

It was a thought he’d entertained more than once as the years faded into centuries. He’d roamed the Digital World for quite some time, learning many trades, watching as the peace grew, prospered, and then faded when Cherubimon made his grab for power. 

_I should’ve done something about that._ But he’d thought it wouldn’t last. That Seraphimon and Ophanimon could settle matters and smooth their companion’s rage. 

Cherubimon instead defeated them, used the Spirits of the Warriors in his possession to create his personal troops, and begun to spread his evil throughout the world. Before Dukemon even realized what was properly going on, the war ended, and now Cherubimon’s Warriors roamed around taking huge bites out of the world. 

_Warrior of Wind. That was in Seraphimon’s possession._ Did this mean he’d been freed somehow? 

And if so, where was he? What of Ophanimon? 

It had been ages since he’d visited Sorcerymon and Seraphimon’s palace. Perhaps it was time for a small vacation, to spend time with an old friend, and get caught up on the gossip of the world. 

And perhaps he would see if these human Warriors needed help. Though they did seem to be managing quite well. 

Humans. In the Digital World. In all of his long life, he’d never encountered that before. These were indeed interesting times. 

**The End**

**Notes:** This was, of course, the Dukemon Izumi met while they were looking for their D-Scans.


End file.
